


The Great Game

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Conjunx Endura, Dragon Age II Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender Roles, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tactile, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loosely inspired from Dragon Age Inquisition and its lore and just Medieval era themes in general. What if Cybertron's elite took part in the Orlesian Game, even during a time of great calamity? More tags and ships will be added as the story progresses.





	

A golden veil covered her optics, her silk robes flowed around her as she made it to the entrance of the temple. As high priestess or most reverend mother of Vos, she held much power and authority, much to her chargrin, like Vos' Winglord. Sired from the previous ruler, she shared noble birth with her half sister yet would never see the Golden Throne. Her carrier being only a mistress, Starscream held primary claim thus had to be wedded to another of noble birth. If Primus willed it, Sunstorm would hold power over the faithful, over the High temple of the reclusive polis.

Her delicate thrusters clicked on the imported marble as she made her way through the grand entrance and main hall. Her optics glanced up at the sweeping archways which towered immensely above her. The granduer of Vosnian architecture always remained very prominent in the foundation of the temples, a true testament to the superioty and intelligence of flight-frames. Flight-frames had integrated the theistic views of Primus only recently when the city-state had been annexed into the Iaconian empire. The Winglord maintained sovereignity, yet even Starscream paid homage to the Primacy or else.

Sunstorm scoffed at the thought of her herectical sister, the antithesis to her zealous passion for following Primus. Starscream blasphemed whenever chance came, typical of the glitch. Sunstorm could say that she did not share much affection towards her Wing Lord and sibling. Vice versa for her sister, however Starscream's Royal trinemates Ser Skywarp and Lady Thundercracker got along with Sunstorm just fine. Part of it had to do with the volitile personality both her and Starscream shared, the inherited behavior reflected how alike both femmes were aside the opposite view points.

Sunstorm needed to focus on the task at hand, it was remarkable that the one of chief advisors and spymaster from Megatronous' court wished to meet in person. Ser Soundwave of Kaon had swore fealty to the warlord and gladiator of Tarn, Megatronous ruled as the Primacy High Protector and moved his court to Darkmount palace in Kaon. Sunstorm had been almost flabbergasted when the spymaster had commed her on a private channel, how he got her comm line completely baffled the femme yet she grew even more shocked when the mysterious mech had requested an in-person meeting at the steps towards the temple entrance. He had made no indication as to the reasoning behind the visit and all was said was the utmost importance and urgency this meeting had.

Sunstorm came to a stop at the beginning steps from the temple entrance. She could see that twilight was fast approaching, the end of the orbital cycle drew near. Most of the priests and bishops would be concluding their evening prayers and turn in for the night. She had left her prayers unfinished when she recieved the gliphs. Sunstorm had never even spoken to the Kaonite, let alone get caught up into the nobilities' Great Games of court life. Her pretty older sister however enjoyed those games.

"Your worship?" Came a melodic drone voice from behind Sunstorm. She spun around to see the owner of the voice, her robes swung around freely. There, standing before her, was a massive silhouette of a hooded mech, visor glowing murderous red at  
her own covered optics. She gasped and took a step back away from the mech. Fear instinctively kicking in, her wings rattled.

"A-are you Ser Soundwave?" She stuttered out. The visor flashed and the mech took a step forward, his dark cloak went back revealing the ivory battle mask and full visor. He simply nodded. Soundwave towered over her, built in the bulk likeness and stature of a gladitor. Sunstorm had only met one or two gladitors from Kaon most she had seen on the view screens and datapads.

As if reading her processor the mech droned on, "Soundwave: fellow pit-fighter of Lord Megatronous. Soundwave: has fought many mechs to earn eye of the High Protector. That is not why Soundwave is here. Wishes to discuss alliance with Vos."

"Ser, I am afraid that I cannot be of much service. I only serve Primus and the devoted. I have given my life to Him and His people. My sibling on the other hand rules over the entire city." She gained a little more confidence as she felt no malicious intentions to harm her from his field. Sunstorm had no desire to get dragged into whatever negotiations Kaon allengiance would bring. Pit-spawned! Sunstorm was not a career politician, she utilized her station in the Primacy as one of the Most Holy mothers to bring the best for the devoted, to help the unfortunate, feed and clothe the poor. Not to get caught up with the affairs of this corrupted world!

"Your worship: Lord Megatronous requests your blessing to court the Wing Lord. He wishes for you to attend the his next gala as one of his honored guests. To show your support of a union between Vos and Kaon. As both a Reverend Mother and heiress. Even the Prime will be attending to show his support of this union. Will you speak to the Wing Lord on Lord Megatronous' behalf?"

"You will have me speak to Her Highness, Starscream? You wish for me to persuade my infamous sibling to unite her fliers with the grounder? Are you not aware, Ser, how difficult Starscream can be? Spoiled and rotten to the core, she throws tantrums for petty misgivings." Sunstorm growled out as she took a haunty stance, her wings hiked high.

"Most Holy: it is only a request."

Sunstorm sighed, having calmed down. She turned, looking out into the darkening horizon. She replied,"Ser, I will speak to my sister. It will not be an easy feat that I can attest to you. However, if it will bring prosperity to my home and maybe put a leash on my heathen sister than I will do so, for Vos' sake. An allaince with Lord High Protector could mean Primus cast favor upon Vos...and Kaon."

"Soundwave: sends a private comm to report your progress. Also for any questions or problems that arise as well." Soundwave added sending her a ping, a message containing his comlink frequency.

"Ser Soundwave, I will keep in contact with you. If you will, please inform your master that I accept the invitation to the commeration of Mortilus." Sunstorm bowed her head in respect. She could feel the mech eying her, for what she did not know.

Soundwave held out his servo in request for hers. "Your worship: Lord Megatronous sends gratitude for this opportunity. Have a pleasant orn M'Lady." His battlemask popped back and pressed his lips against her servo. Sunstorm could feel her cheekplates heat up as she took in every detail of his faceplates, she remained silent as she was astonished at how courtesy the mech had shown himself to be. Especially for a gladiator, such fanciful manners. She could thank Primus that Soundwave could not see her expression behind the veil.

'On contrare, Your worship: I can read it in your thoughts.'

 

* * *

 

"This is some kind of bad comedy." Skywarp blurted out as he tried to keep his face straight.

"No, Im afraid this is not." Thundercracker replied as she held out the datapad in her palm. Skywarp snickered, he swiped the datapad out of her grasp and read it over. His optics skimmed through the letter, absorbing every gliph written. He tossed it into Thundercracker's lap. Skywarp snorted,"Ha ha! TeeCee, this is absolutely brillant! I have got to give kudos to him for having the ball bearings!"

"Warp do you really think you should be teasing Screamer? You know how she'll react." Thundercracker chided her trinemate. Skywarp rolled his optics, typical sparkling behavior from him as usual. Skywarp remarked pointedly,"Its not like every suitor hasn't been driven out because of Scree's wonderful personality. Shes a glitch TeeCee! You know this. I know this. Everymech and everyfemme in Vos knows this. This is the first time in almost a vorn, she almost clawed out Ramjet's optics. Not mention the time she took potshots at Dirge and Thrust. Plus, we are talking about Megsy here! Big in all the right places. Umf!" Skywarp bit his lip as he pictured something rather inappropriate of the High Protector.

Thundercracker rolled her optics, Skywarp hit on just about anyone and pretty much fragged anything that moved. His fluidity threw Thundercracker off sometimes. Voracious libido and gender confusion aside, Thundercracker loved her trinemate and thought fondly of her. With both him and Starscream, she could say she never had dull moment. Speaking of Starscream, she said absently," Warp, we should tell Screamer about the letter sent from Sunstorm as well."

"Oh yeah won't that just make her orn better."

"I kinda wished Stormy would visit more often."

"You know she has her duties, at least she doesn't prance around like she owns the place. Or place me under arrest for painting her aft pink." Skywarp thought fondly back to that prank. Thundercracker rolled her optics, her trinemate always got himself into the worst of situtions with her mischievous personality. Still wouldnt trade Skywarp for the universe though.

Thundercracker stood up from her seat, her pale skirts came down past her thrusters. Made by the best seamstresses, her gown cut low past her shoulders and provided much space for her royal blue wings. Like her's, Skywarp sported a similar gown made in the finest ebony fabrics. As leader, Starscream did make sure her trine was given the best of everything. Thundercracker still felt rather guilty for the rest of her kinsmen. She and Skywarp had been no stranger to living the life of a pauper.  
She clutched the datapad and went for the ladies in waiting chamber entrance. She danced by Lady Slipstream, Lady Cloudburn, Lady Solarflare, Lady Pixelpoly, Lady Sunburst, and Lady Airazor. Each of the ladies smiled as she passed and some bowed their helms in respect.

She danced into the palace corridors taking one turn to the next, a labyrinth to those not familar. Both her and Skywarp had spent their mechling vorns until their final upgrades, running and playing and causing havoc with their trineleader through these halls. Many a time Starscream's tutor and now companion, Skyfire, would chase them as they flew past guards and servants. It saddened her how far her trinemate had fallen into greed and lust, it also saddened her that Skyfire could never actually marry the Winglord. One of noble birth or of political office could become ruler. However Skyfire shared Starscream's berth as her companion. Even herself and Skywarp had shared their leader's berth every so often to strengthen their trinebond. Thundercracker could feel the warmth radiate from her spark as Skywarp shared her affection. As much of pain in the aft she could be. Thundercracker loved Skywarp like her very own family unit.  
Thundercarcker tried to tug on the other end. Starscream always remained closed for most of the orbital cycle, Thundercracker understood she had her duties to the city afterall. Yet, it pained her and she could feel the same _sadness/longing/hurt_ come from Skywarp. Thundercracker could say that she and Skywarp were closer with each other than with Starscream.

She thought about the high walls and doorways reflecting the flier-centric culture of Vos as she walked through the corridor to main hall. The largest Shuttles and Cargo jets could find ample space for their wide wingspans. As a seeker model, Thundercracker was dwarfed by the palace walls, yet she never felt intimadated. Her personality cortex might have been written as broody and prone to distaste for needless violence. The yin to the yang of her trinemates, the calmer far more collected one. She grounded the two down from their sky high personalities. Thundercracker also remained the buffer as each one would have had revenge far worse than what they currently put each other through. The antics got old real quick. She sighed at the thought of how trinemates acted much like sparklings.

The silver doors of the main hall came into view as she drew closer. The door had flier history etched into the polished, metallic surface. Going as far back to the original 13 Primes and the founding of the Vos through the flier Great Migration after the Cybertronian Rebellion under Quintesson servitude, every Winglord had their face etched to the founding. The freshest face of her trineleader was at the very bottom. Thundercracker figured Starscream would eventually want herself added to the carvings, her ego would not let her foget that.  
Mentally preparing herself, Thundercracker huffed and pushed the keypad.


End file.
